<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Din Djarin Accidentally Saves The Galaxy by BloodyDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236081">Din Djarin Accidentally Saves The Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil'>BloodyDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beware, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix It, Force Bonds, I have no faith in my characterization, M/M, Other, Other characters show up but the ones tagged are the main ones, Potentially OOCness, Technically a rewrite of Attack of the Clones, This is pure crack, This is super unedited/unbetad, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, that turns real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like. <em>Super</em> Accidentally. He is unaware he's doing it. At no point does anyone clue him in.</p><p>The Force sends Din Djarin, Baby Yoda and Cara back in time, to right before the Clone Wars. With a <em>little</em> help from the Force, a lot of strife and suffering is avoided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away, Suggested Good Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Din Djarin Accidentally Saves The Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-wan can’t say he was prepared to fight Jango Fett on a wet platform while it stormed around them, but then again Obi-wan wasn’t prepared for much in his life so. </p><p>Not a new development.</p><p>For not being prepared, Obi-wan was doing remarkably well against a Jedi-Killer like Jango Fett.</p><p>It had taken Obi-wan longer than he cared to admit to realize why Jango Fett and his armour was familiar, in Obi-wan’s defence, he hadn’t expected a Jedi-Killer to be a <em>willing</em> template for a <em>Jedi</em> army.</p><p>Something was very wrong here.</p><p>So while Obi-wan wasn’t prepared for his fight with Jango, he was doubly not prepared for a random Mandalorian to be seemingly tossed at the pair when they were at close quarters. Obi-wan kicks Jango away so neither of them are hit by the unknown Mandalorian.</p><p>Obi-wan, with new priorities, gets close to the Mandalorian, checking to make sure he was still alive- pulse was there- only to have his hand come away covered in blood.</p><p>Great. Obi-wan looked away from the Mandalorian’s head down their body to look for other injuries, and was met with a peculiar sight. </p><p>A small green all-too-familiar troll was sitting on the Mandalorian.</p><p>Except, while this troll was familiar, it was also not.</p><p>As Obi-wan had never seen Master Yoda so <em>young</em>. Checking the troll over with the Force tells Obi-wan it’s probably mentally 3 to 5. Great.</p><p>Kark.</p><p>“Pick that thing up and help me get him on the ship.” Jango orders, walking away from his Firespray. Obi-wan had thought Fett would’ve taken the opportunity to get away.</p><p>“And why should I do that?” Yes, the Mandalorian was bleeding, but the Kaminoans had a state of the art facility.</p><p>“Because you do <em>not</em> want medical from Kaminoans. <em>Trust</em> me on that.” Jango states.</p><p>“Yes because you’ve given me so many reasons to trust you.”</p><p>“Do you want this guy to bleed out or not?” </p><p>Which fair, Obi-wan probably shouldn’t be bantering with Fett at this time. But, “Can you not lift him on your own? What do you need my help for?” The Mandalorian can’t be <em>that</em> heavy.</p><p>“He’s suited up in full Beskar armour. Shits heavy enough to wear, carrying someone in it’s a bitch.”</p><p>“Language, there’s a child present. And in that case,” Obi-wan picks up the small troll child and hands him over to Jango, then picks the unknown Mandalorian up, with only a little bit of help with the Force.</p><p>“Show off,” Jango grumbles, then leads Obi-wan onto his ship and to the small medical center. </p><p>Obi-wan lays the man down and immediately pulls off the mans helmet. He had a head wound, but it wasn’t all that serious, Obi-wan grabbed some anti-bacterial cloths to wipe the blood to get a better look at the head wound. He was aware Jango was watching him, but if he wasn’t going to move to help the unconscious man then Obi-wan sure as shit would.</p><p>Obi-wan finishes cleaning the blood around the head wound and sees he was wrong the first time. It wasn’t <em>a</em> head wound. It was six one inch cuts all in one place. Well. That explains the blood everywhere, although he most likely had it for a while since it wasn’t bleeding as much as head wounds normally did. “What do you have to seal up wounds?” Jango grabs something off a shelf and hands it to Obi-wan.</p><p>“I’m taking this thing elsewhere,” Jango says, leaving the med center, Obi-wan thought nothing of it as he tended to the Mandalorians wounds. Jango probably needed to talk to Boba and it’s not like he <em>needed</em> to monitor Obi-wan when all he was doing was providing medical care.</p><p>Then.</p><p>Obi-wan feels the ship taking off and <em>that motherkarker</em>.</p><p>“Did I just get kidnapped?” Obi-wan asks the unconscious Mandalorian. Obi-wan sighs and finishes closing the man's head wounds and puts a bacta patch over the entire area, easier than putting a bunch of small ones on each individual wound. Obi-wan does his best to clean up the blood on the Mandalorian’s head with mixed results. Some came out, the rest is stubbornly sticking. “I don’t think you’re getting any cleaner,” Obi-wan states, grabbing the Mandalorian’s helmet. He wipes the inside with an anti-bacterial wipe and puts the helmet back on.</p><p>Jango comes back to the medical room, sans helmet and is holding the Troll Child at arms length <em>in</em> his helmet.</p><p>“Keep this thing <em>away</em> from the cockpit.” Jango says, pushing it into Obi-wan’s arms so the Jedi has no choice but to take the Child from Jango.</p><p>“Oh is <em>he</em> responsible for the fact that we are now in hyperspace? Thank Force, I thought you had kidnapped me.” Obi-wan says, holding the helmet out toward the cot to let the Child crawl onto the Mandalorian. Obi-wan could sense a connection between them and that the Child wanted to be with the unknown Mandalorian. He didn’t really want to think about it too much.</p><p>“Technically I Jedi-napped you.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Obi-wan pulls the helmet to his side, the troll Child on the cot, “Will you at least tell me where we’re going?”</p><p>Jango hesitates before admitting, “Geonosis. Meeting up with Tyrannus.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful I get to meet the people who commissioned you because the Order sure as shit didn’t.”</p><p>“Language, there’s a child present.” Jango parrots Obi-wan’s earlier words back at him. Obi-wan rolls his eyes as Jango continues, “And that <em>might</em> not be the best idea. Tyrannus doesn’t like Jedi.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, neither <em>you</em> nor the man who <em>hired</em> you like the Jedi Order? Why have you built an army for them then?”</p><p>“Mm, uh,” A groan sounding beside them saves Jango from answering. The Mandalorian is awake. The Mandalorian turns his head to look at both Obi-wan and Jango, and then nearly gives himself whiplash looking away.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Obi-wan asks.</p><p>“Sorry.” The Mandalorian says.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. Just answer the question.” Jango orders.</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>“And you’re not looking at us because…” Obi-wan trails off, hoping the unknown Mandalorian would fill in the blank.</p><p>“Your Riduur.” Was all the Mandalorian said.</p><p><em>’My spouse?’</em> Obi-wan thought, flabbergasted.</p><p>It took a moment for it to click that the Mandalorian is talking about Jango. Obi-wan glances between Jango, who looked confused- Obi-wan was rather positive the man understood Mandalorian so maybe over being called Obi-wan’s spouse? -and the Mandalorian who was not looking at them. </p><p>Maybe it was rude wherever he came from to talk to another Mandalorian more armoured up than you were? Considering that was the main difference Obi-wan could see, he plopped Jango’s helmet back on. Earning him what was no doubt a ‘What-the-fuck’ look but the Besakr prevented Obi-wan from knowing for sure. </p><p>“Helmet’s on.” Obi-wan states and the unknown Mandalorian turns to look at them.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“On the Slave I. You came out of nowhere.”</p><p>“Did I show up here or on a planet?”</p><p>“A planet. Kamino. Were you on a planet before?”</p><p>The Mandalorian nods, “Uh, Be’ilad.”</p><p>That-</p><p>That was on the other side of the galaxy.</p><p>“I’m, going to check on Boba.” Jango says, leaving the med center. Clearly done with this conversation. Obi-wan couldn’t blame him.</p><p>“What was happening before you got knocked out?”</p><p>“We were hiding. Gideon was after us with some remaining Imps, we took shelter in this old building. It- It seemed to be part of the planet but not.” Obi-wan didn’t know who Gideon was or what ‘Imps’ meant, but he could look into that later.</p><p>“It was built <em>into</em> the planet?” Obi-wan asks and receives a nod. Obi-wan pulls his pad from one of his belt pouches, “Was this symbol anywhere?” Obi-wan asks, pointing to a sticker of the Jedi Order Symbol on the back of the pad.</p><p>“Yeah. It was on the doors.” </p><p>Obi-wan nods and puts the pad away. So he was in the Temple on Be’ilad. “Continue.” Obi-wan prompts.</p><p>“The building was abandoned-” odd, Obi-wan was quite sure there were Jedi Monks currently living in that temple, “- but the doors were strong. I-I had been injured, bleeding from my head. Leaving a trail of blood everywhere.We went in as deep as we dared, locking each set of doors and hoping they’d keep Gideon and his Imps out. We were trapped and stuck. Nowhere to go, no ammunition, no weapons. Then, Then the kid started touching this crystal thing in the middle of the room. It was big and white, until he started touching it, then, then it started glowing turning all sorts of colors before landing on blue and growing to a blinding glow. Something felt wrong so I grabbed the kid and then it was like a seismic blast, sent me flying back and I blacked out.”</p><p>Okay.</p><p>Obi-wan has no idea what happened to this guy.</p><p>He’ll need to contact the council.</p><p>“Who’s Boba?” The Mandalorian asks.</p><p>“Ad’ika.” <em>Little one</em>. Didn’t have to specify or clear up that he and Jango aren’t together.</p><p>Obi-wan didn’t know why he wasn’t inclined to clear up that misconception, but the Force was telling him not to. So he didn’t.</p><p>The Mandalorian pushes himself into a sitting position, careful not to dislodge the troll child too much.</p><p>“Does he have a name?” Obi-wan asks.</p><p>The Mandalorian hesitates before shaking his head, “I wasn’t- He’s a foundling. I haven’t- I’m supposed to find his people.” The Mandalorian stutters.</p><p>“His people?” Obi-wan didn’t know Master Yoda’s people. But if the Mandalorian needs to find them, he’s sure he can wheedle something out of the old Troll.</p><p>“I was told he was a Jedi.”</p><p>What.</p><p>Well.</p><p>He has potential?</p><p>“He’s not a Jedi. He can be, but he’s not right now,” Obi-wan says, thinking about how to explain this. “To be a Jedi you have to go through several tests, it’s- it’s like being a Mandalorian Warrior. You are not born a warrior, and you do not have to be a warrior. This child is Force-sensitive, which means he has the potential to be a Jedi if he’s taken to a temple, but it does not mean he <em>is</em> a Jedi. A Jedi is a career choice and way of life.” The Mandalorian nods along with what he’s saying, but Obi-wan doesn’t know if he’s really understanding, “If you give this child over to the Jedi, you won’t see him again.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“To be a Jedi is dangerous. We are not allowed attachments- well, attachments are a bad idea. They can lead to very bad things. So, the age cap for younglings accepted into the Jedi order is around 5 to 6. Mentally, so your ad’ika will be accepted if you wish to hand him over.”</p><p>“Age cap?”</p><p>“To be a Jedi you have to relearn your instincts. Essentially reprogram your brain, and that’s not a viable option the older you get, and the older the youngling, the higher the chance they’re attached outside the order, which can lead to them going down a dark path of pain and anger. Look, I can try to help you find his species, but if you don’t want to give him up to the Jedi, maybe just keep him? He shouldn’t be that dangerous.”</p><p>“...He choked my friend.”</p><p>Obi-wan closes his eyes, fuck. The child has already had force training. “Give him to me, time for a run down on meditation.” The Mandalorian handed the Child over and Obi-wan sat down on the floor, the child in his lap. Obi-wan opens himself to the Force and makes a temporary mental link with the child to help him go through meditation.  </p><p>Teaching younglings meditation had never been something Obi-wan had to do before. That was left to the creche masters. But, they weren’t exactly available and Obi-wan didn’t want to risk the child acting out again.</p><p>That being said.</p><p>Obi-wan has a profound respect for creche masters because this is <em>hard</em>. </p><p>Obi-wan was so deep in meditation he didn’t come out when they came out of hyperspace or when they landed.</p><p>_-Jango-_</p><p>Coming back into his own medbay, Jango didn’t expect to see the Jedi he abducted sitting on the floor with his eyes closed and the weird green baby on his lap. The unknown Mandalorian who for <em>some reason</em> thought he was involved with Kenobi- not that that was a bad image- was awake and just <em>watching</em> them.</p><p>“What’s he doing?” Jango asks, maybe he knows?</p><p>“He said he was going to give the Child a run down on meditation. He hasn’t moved or spoken since. Neither of them have.”</p><p>Well. </p><p>Jango didn’t know what to do with that. He kicks Kenobi in the leg but the man didn’t stir. </p><p>Okay. </p><p>“I have to go do a job. I’m taking Boba with me, you can come if you want to.” The other Mandalorian looks to Kenobi hesitantly. Well, the Child more likely. “I’m locking up the ship. And the cockpit. No one will be able to get in and they won’t be able to take off unless the ship deems it an emergency- as in they’re getting attacked. If you stay, I’m still locking the ship and the cockpit so,” Jango shrugs.</p><p>The Mandalorian nods and gets up, following Jango out of the medcenter and out of the ship. Jango pushes a few buttons and the ship’s ramp raises and locks initiate. The same ones used when flying.</p><p>“So, what’s your name?” Boba asks, looking at the Mandalorian.</p><p>The Mandalorian hesitates before responding, “Most people call me Mando.”</p><p>“I’m Boba.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Come on,” Jango calls, leading them into the building. It was easy to get lost in and he didn’t want either of them getting lost. </p><p>“Fett. While I expected you to bring your son, I’m unfamiliar with your other companion.” Tyrannus greets, eying Mando with suspicion.</p><p>“He’s my cousin. Had to save his ass on the way over.” Jango lies easily, “I ran into a Jedi on Kamino. They’ve discovered the clones.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>_-Slave I-_</p><p>Obi-wan comes out of his meditation, having finally gotten the kid to understand the importance of it and understanding and releasing his emotions into the force and not channelling them into violence. </p><p>That was not easy. Maybe the Mandalorian shouldn’t keep the Troll, since from what Obi-wan saw a lot of his understanding of how to deal with things come from the Mandalorian.</p><p>And that dealing is violence.</p><p>Obi-wan is going to have to have a Talk with that Mandalorian. </p><p>Obi-wan stands up and leaves the medical center when he doesn’t see the Mandalorian on the bed, he investigates the ship and finds it completely deserted save for him and the kid.</p><p>“I do believe we’ve been left alone.” Obi-wan tells the child.</p><p>The child coos happily, sending out the idea of joyriding into the Force.</p><p>“We’re not doing that.” Obi-wan says, not to mention the cockpit was locked. Obi-wan pulls out his comm, it wouldn’t reach long distances, his message would never reach Coruscant. It wouldn’t even reach Naboo. Obi-wan walks over to one of the data ports to the ships main computer. Maybe if he…</p><p>A couple minutes of slicing later, he managed to set up a communication booster. If he was lucky, he might reach Naboo. </p><p>“Anakin, I need you to forward this message to the Council, I haven’t got the equipment to reach Coruscant myself. I am on Geonosis. The council needs to go to Kamino, there are cloning facilities there along with an army that the Kaminoans say was ordered by Master Sifo Dyas. I cannot verify the legitimacy of the claims. The Council will have to. The clones were made off the template of Jango Fett, I followed him to Geonosis.” Obi-wan saves the message and sets it to send to Anakin within ten minutes. <em>He</em> was going to investigate.</p><p>Obi-wan deactivates the locks on the Firespray and leaves the ship, taking the Child with him, sneaking about the building and finding some rather unfavourable things. Along with Dooku- who was with Fett. </p><p>Kark.</p><p>They wanted a war. They had droid factories.</p><p>Obi-wan was heading back to the Firespray when the Force pulled him to a room. Following the Force, Obi-wan enters the room to find a black haired woman imprisoned in a containment field.</p><p>“Who are you?” The woman asks, and then when she circles around to get a look at him demands, “Where did you get that kid? What did you do to Mando?” </p><p>Obi-wan was about to answer when he felt Dooku coming down the hallway. “I was never here.” Obi-wan Force suggests and then hides.</p><p>Obi-wan sneaks out of the cell through a vent and heads back to the Firespray, pulling out his comm and adding a new message;</p><p>“Count Dooku is on Geonosis, there are droid factories and I overheard them talking about war. I’m going to investigate further but I may need back up. If I have to engage the Count I will lose. Anakin, if I fall here, I am sorry, and it has been my honor to teach you.” With that, Obi-wan sends both messages to Anakin. </p><p>Obi-wan takes the kid to the med center, “Now, I need you to stay here,”</p><p>The kid interrupts him through the Force, giving out a firm ‘No’.</p><p>“Yes.” Obi-wan reaffirms, “When my friends come I need someone to guide them. I’m going to free that woman we saw-”</p><p>The kid projects a memory, her name was Cara.</p><p>“Cara. Okay, I’m going to save Cara, if I’m caught, you guiding my friends to where I am will save my life. Okay? So I need you to stay here, and when you feel people like me, like us, nearing, I need you to tell them what I did.” </p><p>The kid wasn’t happy but acquises.</p><p>“Good. Hopefully I’ll be back soon and we can break into the cockpit, joyride for a bit.”</p><p>The kid was happier now and Obi-wan left him there.</p><p>Obi-wan once again sneaks through the base to where the girl was being held. </p><p>“Who are you?” She asks again as Obi-wan tries to figure out how to release her.</p><p>“Obi-wan Kenobi. And you are?” He knew her name so it was more of a formality than anything.</p><p>“Cara. You’re not with them?” </p><p>“No,” Obi-wan was not the best at computers and this one was proving to be very annoying, “I intended to come rescue you but I am having trouble with this.”</p><p>“Mm, well, not the worse place I’ve ended up. Where are we?”</p><p>“Geonosis.”</p><p>“How the fuck did I end up on Geonosis?”</p><p>“I’d imagine by ship.”</p><p>Cara snorts, “Last I remember was getting blasted back on Be’ilad.” Obi-wan stops in his ministrations to the computer. She was in the temple with the Mandalorian. </p><p>Oh,</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The Force rings out a warning a second too late, Cara yelling out as well. But it was for naught as Obi-wan was knocked out by some Geonosians.</p><p>Double fuck.</p><p>_-Obi-wan’s Containment Cell-_</p><p>Well, Obi-wan might be slowly rotating but at least Dooku left him with a lot to think about.</p><p>A Sith lord? In the Senate?</p><p>Impossible. </p><p>Absolutely Impossible.</p><p>Just like the Mandalorian that said he came from the temple of Be’ilad but it was abandoned despite Obi-wan <em>knowing</em> it was populated.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Obi-wan restrains a groan and just <em>really</em> hopes Anakin got his message.</p><p>He does <em>not</em> want to die on Geonosis.</p><p>No thank you.</p><p>_-Undetermined time later-_</p><p>“Would you mind telling me what happened on Be’ilad before you woke up here?” Obi-wan asks as the Geonosians chain both him and Cara to the chariot.</p><p>“I was with a friend and his kid. The kid touched this crystal thing, crystal thing glowed bright and then threw us all back. I don’t know where my friend got to.” Cara admits. Obi-wan nods, thinking for a bit as they ride the chariot out into the arena.</p><p>“Is your friend a Mandalorian with a small green child?” Obi-wan asks</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We found them on Kamino, moderately okay. Your friend had some minor head wounds but is otherwise okay.” Obi-wan says.</p><p>“Good,” Cara pauses as the Chariot stops and she’s pulled out by the Geonosians, “What about the kid?” Cara lets her hands be chained to the pole.</p><p>Obi-wan doesn’t know the woman very well, but something tells him she has a plan to get out of those chains.</p><p>“Safe.” That was all Obi-wan was willing to say as he was chained to a pole himself. He didn’t want to risk saying too much. Cara seems to understand as she just nods.</p><p>“So, how long before this execution gets started?” Cara asks after nothing happens for a minute and the chariot leaves the arena.</p><p>Obi-wan shrugs, “I’m not familiar with Geonosian execution customs I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Ookay.” Cara blows a raspberry, making odd sounds with her mouth for less than a minute before asking, “What’s up with the mullet?”</p><p>“It’s my hair?”</p><p>“I know that. But, why a mullet? It doesn’t look good on anyone!”</p><p>“I’ve been told it’s rather flattering.” </p><p>Cara looks at him and makes a sound that means ‘kind-of-but-also-someone-has-lied-to-you’.</p><p>Obi-wan huffs a sigh and then sees another chariot enter the arena. “Are you fucking kidding me.” What were they doing here?</p><p>“You know those two?”</p><p>“My wayward Padawan and a Galactic Senator.” Obi-wan watches as Padme is chained to her pole before turning his attention to Anakin as he nears, “I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message.”</p><p>“I retransmitted it to the Council as you requested, Master.” Then Anakin admits with some reluctance, “You mentioned needing back up, so we tried to be your back up.” </p><p>Obi-wan pointedly looked at Anakin’s bonds and then his own, “Good job.”</p><p>“Sorry Master.”</p><p>“You should’ve stayed with the Senator on Naboo.”</p><p>“It was <em>her</em> idea!” Anakin defends.</p><p>And that.</p><p>That sounded like Padme actually.</p><p>Obi-wan sighs, but he wasn’t going to yell at Padme here. Or scold her.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Cara, who are you?” Cara calls over.</p><p>“Anakin! This is Padme.” Anakin calls back.</p><p>“Nice to meet you! And to die with you!”</p><p>“Yeah, you too!” Anakin looks far too weirded out by that conversation, looking to Obi-wan for some help in what-the-hell that just was. Obi-wan didn’t have any help to give.</p><p>_-Balcony-_</p><p>Jango wasn’t exactly happy with wearing his helmet out in the Geonosian sun, but Mando got weird when he went to take it off, so on it stayed. </p><p>Why was he accommodating a stranger? </p><p>Jango didn’t have an answer to the question he’d been asking himself since Kenobi had shoved his helmet on him unceremoniously in the Slave I medbay.</p><p>“Ca-” Jango reflexively hits Mando in the chest to shut him up, thankfully it works. Dooku looks over at them curiously. </p><p>Jango takes note of who is in the arena and says, “Doesn’t like Jedi. Just wishes he could be down there to kill them himself.” </p><p>Because fucking Kenobi is tied to a pole in the arena. </p><p>Gods Jango hoped Kenobi had an escape plan because he sure as shit aint helping the Jedi.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Never.</p><p>…</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Follow my lead.” Jango mutters to Mando who nods.</p><p>_-Arena-_</p><p>“You have a plan for yourself, right?” Obi-wan calls to Cara as the four creatures approach them.</p><p>“Kinda? Did <em>not</em> expect massive animals.” Cara admits.</p><p>“Well, good luck!” Obi-wan calls. He’s not entirely sure he could save himself <em>and</em> Cara. Obviously if necessary he would save Cara in place of himself, but he’d prefer to wait to see if she’ll save herself.</p><p>As it turns out, Cara and Padme had similar plans. Except Cara hasn’t picked her cuffs and is literally climbing up her own chain, not the pole.</p><p>“What on earth do you plan to do with that?” Obi-wan calls, it’s not like she has a weapon.</p><p>“I’m improvising!”</p><p>Any further remarks would have to wait as Obi-wan’s creature has come upon him. </p><p>Well,</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>_-Balcony-_</p><p>Jango’s hand had become a permanent fixture on Mando’s arm to prevent the man from diving into the arena to save his friends.</p><p>“Just worried the Jedi will escape.” Jango explains to Dooku when the man keeps looking at them weirdly. </p><p>Jango was pretty sure Mando’s anxiety was contagious because he was starting to get worried for Kenobi when the creature almost killed him.</p><p>Jango was never more thankful for the Beskar encasing his head because that meant Dooku couldn’t feel his emotions.</p><p>…</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Since when was Tyrannus ‘Dooku’?</p><p>Wasn’t Dooku one of the Jedi who killed his family and let him get sold into slavery?</p><p>…</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Jango turns, gesturing for Boba to follow as he starts to drag Mando off of the Balcony.</p><p>“Where are you going Fett?” Dooku demands.</p><p>“Making sure those <em>Jetii</em> die.”</p><p>“The Geonosians know what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Then it won’t be a problem if we take a closer look.” Jango nearly hisses and barely restrains himself from stomping out of there, taking his son and Mando with him.</p><p>“We’re not actually killing your Riduur,” Mando asks</p><p>“No. We’re saving their stupid Karking asses.”</p><p>“I’m telling dad you swore,” Boba says, making Jango stop and look down at his kid. </p><p><em>Since when does he know about Mando’s misconception?</em> </p><p>Which the answer was just now because he knows who they kidnapped and who the only person Mando could logically conclude was Jango’s Riduur.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>_-Arena-_</p><p>How Cara had managed to snap her chains Obi-wan wasn’t sure, but he was remaining close to the woman as Anakin and Padme rode around on the Reek that had been trying to kill Anakin.</p><p>“You know, I don’t need your protection,” Cara says as they both narrowly avoid getting injured by the Acklay.</p><p>“Who said I was staying with you for <em>your</em> protection?” Obi-wan asks, and then bolts to one of the Genosians, he needed a weapon and a metal spear would have to do.</p><p>Luckily the Acklay followed after Obi-wan, leaving Cara alone- Obi-wan wasn’t sure what beast had been sent after Cara but it had been taken down by the Nexu so that wasn’t a concern- and Obi-wan to do his best to fend off the beast with a metal spear.</p><p>It wasn’t a lightsaber but it would have to do.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>As after Obi-wan stabs the Acklay, it pulls the metal spear out and snaps it in two.</p><p>Not good. </p><p>Obi-wan quickly considers his options, ultimately deciding running to Anakin and Padme might be best right now, but before he could run the Acklay fell.</p><p>Obi-wan noted one of the metal spear halves was barely visible, having clearly been jabbed as far into the Acklay as possible.</p><p>“You should of stuck with me,” Cara remarks walking over to Obi-wan from the Acklay corpse.</p><p>Obi-wan gave her a smile as if he hadn’t been panicking moments earlier “And how do you know me leaving you was not a calculated risk so that this beast could be felled?”</p><p>“Oh so you put yourself as bait and let me kill it?” Cara asks, clearly not believing that this was part of a plan.</p><p>Which she was right to.</p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>“Well of the two of us you are far better equipped to do so.” Obi-wan didn’t like using the Force to kill things, and that was really his only weapon at the moment. He wasn’t even particularly good with the spear. It didn’t feel right.</p><p>Cara made a face, “Is that a compliment?”</p><p>Well, Obi-wan had meant it as such. And was about to tell her so when Anakin and Padme came riding up to the pair. “We got company.” Anakin states, clearly unnerved. Obi-wan looked in the direction Anakin was looking in and saw Droidekas rolling out.</p><p>Wonderful.</p><p>“Well, it’s been an <em>honour</em> fighting with you. Lovely to meet you Cara,” Obi-wan states, smiling at them.</p><p>“We’re giving up?” Padme demands.</p><p>“I’m not going down without a fight,” Cara states.</p><p>“Well, no offence but we have no weapons, and they’re Droidekas. I’m not liking our chances of getting out of this alive.” Obi-wan shrugs as the group is surrounded by the Driodekas.</p><p>_-Tunnel Entrance to Arena-_</p><p>“We need to help them!” Mando protests while Jango holds him back. Something was telling him to wait, and so wait he made both of them do.</p><p>“Have patience,” Jango mutters, watching the circle of Droidekas closely. </p><p>They weren’t firing despite being in position- the order hadn’t been given yet.</p><p>That was good.</p><p>But Jango didn’t understand why he was waiting.</p><p>He didn’t understand the <em>why</em> of a lot of things that had happened today.</p><p><em>Why</em> did he insist on Mando being taken to his ship?</p><p><em>Why</em> did he insist Kenobi help him despite most likely being able to carry Mando on his own?</p><p><em>Why</em> did he kidnap Kenobi?</p><p><em>Why</em> had he gotten so close to admitting the true purpose of his clones?</p><p><em>Why</em> did he allow Mando to assume he and Kenobi were in a relationship?</p><p><em>Why</em> did he think it was important for Mando to come with him on this job?</p><p><em>Why</em> could he suddenly identify the man he had known as Tyrannus as former Jedi Master Yan Dooku, former Master of Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi’s grandmaster?</p><p>At this point, Jango felt it was easier to just accept what was happening rather than questioning it.</p><p>Life couldn’t get more weirder.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Lightsabers sang to life around the arena and Jango realized why they were waiting. </p><p>Looking back down the hall, Jango could hear the droids approaching. </p><p>They wouldn’t register Jango and Mando as threats, not yet. They were safe for the time being.</p><p>And yet, Jango knelt down to Boba, “Get behind Kenobi. Now.” </p><p>To his credit, Boba didn’t ask questions, just nodded and bolted into the arena.</p><p>“Why-” Jango pulls out some of his explosives.</p><p>“We’re blowing up this tunnel. Didn’t want him here for it,” <em>Apparently</em>.  Jango rolled the grenades down the hallway toward the droids. “Out.” Jango says, pushing Mando who didn’t need that much prompting to run out into the arena. Jango followed pretty quickly as explosions rang out through the tunnel.</p><p>_-Obi-wan-_</p><p>Obi-wan was rather grateful for the lightsaber, using it to break both his and Cara’s bonds. Then proceeding to block the oncoming fire, getting in front of Cara. She didn’t have a weapon. Cara opens her mouth to say something but shuts it when Boba runs behind Obi-wan’s legs, holding onto one of them.</p><p>“Hello there?” Obi-wan says hesitantly. Why was Jango’s son holding onto him?</p><p>“Buir said to hide behind you.” Boba explains without prompting, then adds,”He also said a bad word.” And for Force’s sake Jango.  Control your language! </p><p>“Cara!” Mando yells running up beside said woman.</p><p>“Dickhead. You were watching me get executed?” Cara says, punching him in the arm before accepting the blaster he offered her. Using it to shoot at some of the droids. Mando followed suit.</p><p>While Cara and Mando were talking, Obi-wan crouched down, “Get on my back, it’ll be easier for both of us,” He orders and Boba complies without complaint. “Back up!” Obi-wan orders, standing up and gesturing for Mando and Cara to back up. Obi-wan remained at the front, facing the droids and protecting them all from blaster fire, but they all backed up, managing to meet at least a few other Jedi. Allowing Obi-wan to not be as frantic about protecting the trio.</p><p>“Buir!” Boba yells, pointing up at the sky. Obi-wan followed his line of sight, keeping his Force senses open and blocking blaster bolts, and sure enough, Jango was up in the sky, drawing fire, and firing at the droids.</p><p>“Why is he an idiot?” Ob-wan asks rhetorically.</p><p>“Cody says he might’ve been dropped on his head as a baby,” Boba supplies helpfully. Obi-wan tucks the information away, deciding to ask who ‘Cody’ was later. </p><p>“Someone <em>told</em> you they thought your dad had been dropped on his head as a baby?” Cara questions.</p><p>“No, I was eavesdropping.Apparently Buir getting dropped on his head as a baby is the reason he’s an idiot, a bastard, a cold sonuvabitch and mean in general,” Boba answers. </p><p>And Obi-wan…</p><p>Obi-wan could see that. </p><p>Jango was hardly a ball of fuzz when Obi-wan met him and Obi-wan was rather sure Jango had been on his best behaviour at that time. People making crude reasons as to why Jango is the way he is would not be uncommon.</p><p>“Regardless, he shouldn’t be doing that.” Obi-wan states, just as Mace comes bounding over to them.</p><p>“Kenobi!” </p><p>“Yes Master Windu?” The man stands at Obi-wan’s back, as Jedi were trained to do.</p><p>“Why do you have Mandalorians?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m collecting them?” Obi-wan could <em>feel</em> the look Mace no doubt had on his face. “It’s complicated.” Obi-wan says just as Jango lands beside him, firing off at the droids.</p><p>“It’s not that complicated! We’re married.” Jango supplies, which, since when?!</p><p>Obi-wan would’ve liked to at least of been <em>told</em> about his marriage ceremony.</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“Well, Mace, you see-” Obi-wan was, thankfully, cut off by Cara.</p><p>“Uh, do you have to talk about this right now? We’re kind of in the middle of a battle?” Cara asks.</p><p>Mace sighs, “We’ll talk about this later.” </p><p>Obi-wan nods despite Mace not being able to see it, before the Master bounds away, cutting droids down as he does. Obi-wan sticks with the Mandalorians and Cara. The Mandalorians were armoured in Beskar which made them more protected than Cara, so Obi-wan focused on Cara, keeping the Mando’s at their backs and Cara beside him. </p><p>They had been keeping their square for a while before another Jedi came up to them. </p><p>“Master Plo!” Obi-wan greets the Kel-Dor, who was swiftly deflecting blaster bolts with his saber in one hand and a small bundle in his other. Obi-wan had an inkling as to what/who it was.</p><p>“It is good to see you Obi-wan. Now, I have a lost little one who said to come save you?” Plo says, revealing the Troll Child.</p><p>Cara hits Mando on the back, causing the man to turn around. “Kid!” Mando exclaims, happiness and relief evident in his tone.</p><p>“You must be his father. He’s spoken very highly of you. He loves you dearly.” Plo says, but makes no move to hand over the Child, distractedly deflecting blaster bolts and moving from side to side as the Force wills.</p><p>“The kid <em>spoke</em>?” Cara asks.</p><p>“Well, not in words. He spoke through the Force.”</p><p>“Through the what?” Cara and Mando asks at the same time. Confusion evident.</p><p>“We’ll explain later. If we survive this.” Obi-wan says, and then yanks Cara away, narrowly avoiding the blaster bolts that hit the ground where she had been standing. Obi-wan continues pulling Cara with him, protecting both her, himself and Boba from Blaster fire as best he could until he got to the other Jedi.</p><p>_-Jango-_</p><p>Watching Kenobi leave with Boba on his back was doing something weird to Jango’s brain.</p><p> And seeing Boba on Kenobi’s back had already done something weird to his brain. </p><p><em>’We’re married’</em>?</p><p>Where the Kark did that come from?</p><p>But watching Kenobi leave, that was making emotions Jango rather not have about the Jedi.</p><p>He <em>missed</em> Kenobi.</p><p>And wasn’t that weird.</p><p>Not the weirdest thing though. </p><p>That would have to go to, “Hold this for a moment, “ The Jedi in front of him and Mando, Plo Koon, says handing the Terror Child over to Mando. Only to immediately, turn to the droids around them, power down his saber and release <em>green lightning from his finger tips</em> at the droids.</p><p>What.</p><p>The.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Jedi Master Plo Koon faces them again, “Now, can you fight with him or would you like me to take him back?”</p><p>Jango was pretty sure Mando was in the same shock as him since it took him a while to respond.</p><p>And when he did, “I-uh-Fight- him- yes.” Master Plo most likely got what Mando was trying to say, Jango really only understood because Mando clutched the Terror Child closer to him. </p><p>Master Plo nods, reigniting his saber and leaving the Mandalorians alone.</p><p>“Um.” Jango says, trying to figure out how to say-</p><p><em>”Wasthatlightningfromhisfuckinghands?”</em> </p><p>Well, Mando found out how to say it.</p><p>“Jedi?” Jango offers but even he didn’t know Jedi could do that. </p><p>He is now eternally grateful no Jedi he fought ever used <em>that</em> trick on him.</p><p>Mando just shakes his head, a blaster bolt bounces off his helmet and sets Mando back in fight mode. Jango follows suit quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually they were all herded into the center of the arena, a group of Jedi, two Mandalorians, Senator Amidala and some woman Jango didn’t know. And Boba on Kenobi’s back.</p><p>“This isn’t going too well.” Jango remarks from his position beside Obi-wan.</p><p>“You think?!”</p><p>Jango was about to say something when all of the droids stop firing. Jango looks over to Obi-wan who had moved to check on a downed Jedi.</p><p>A downed <em>Padawan</em>. His brain corrects.</p><p>A child.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>How many children had been fighting here?</p><p>Jango didn’t want to think about that.</p><p>He really didn’t.</p><p>It was so much easier to hate Jedi before he met Kenobi.</p><p>Why.</p><p>Why did he suddenly care?</p><p>“Is he…” Mando trails off, looking at Obi-wan who had stood up from the child’s body. Obi-wan gives a decisive headshake. <em>No</em>. </p><p>The kid was dead. </p><p>Dooku’s voice rings through the Arena, drawing attention to himself, “Master Windu, you have fought gallantly,”a couple of Jedi who had been missed in the round up were escorted to the main group, “worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared.” Dooku offers. Jango rolls his eyes, looking to everyone in his immediate vicinity. Mando seemed apprehensive, clutching the Terror Child tighter than he had before. The unknown woman Mando was friends with seemed pissed. Like the kind of pissed that Jango often saw before blood was spilled. Or bombs blew. Regardless, the terrifying woman was not happy.</p><p>“We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku.” Jango hates to admit he agrees with Windu. He’d rather be dead than a bargaining chip.</p><p>“Very well.” Dooku concedes before turning his attention elsewhere, “Fett, I’m surprised and disappointed at your choice of allegiance.”</p><p>Now.</p><p>There were a few things Jango could say to that.</p><p>
  <em>’You got me sold into slavery’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>’You manipulated and lied to me’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>’You are trying to kill my husband’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’You killed my entire family.</em>
</p><p>But none matched the simple eloquence of raising his hand and flipping the Count off, Boba mirroring his action much to Kenobi’s clear chagrin.</p><p>Dooku’s sigh was audible. He made a motion and all the droids came to life again.</p><p>Well. </p><p>This was going to suck.</p><p>“It’ll be an honor to die with you all,” Kenobi says.</p><p>“Will you <em>stop</em> saying that?” The woman- Jango should really get her name- says, exasperated.</p><p>“Why? Every other time it’s been said we haven’t <em>died</em>.” </p><p>Which, assuming it was true, was a fair point.</p><p>The woman groans and shakes her head but makes no further comment.</p><p>Before the droids can start shooting, Jango hears the whir of ship engines. Looking up he sees an all too familiar sight.</p><p>His clones had arrived in the ships from Kamino.</p><p>Jango had worked on a few personally when he was bored and had nothing else to do.</p><p>Teaching Boba how to fix and improve a ship when he could. </p><p>The droids start shooting at the ships and the survivors so Jango returns fire, as does everyone else with a blaster, the Jedi deflecting the bolts back at the droids.</p><p>Thankfully, they didn’t have to fight for long as the gunships landed around them in a circle, creating a barrier between them and the droids. Obi-wan pulls Jango towards one of the ships, gesturing for Mando and the woman- why was Jango getting the feeling her name was Cara?- to follow them. All four get on the shuttle along with Obi-wan’s Padawan and Senator Amidala- and wasn’t that awkward- and a bunch of Jango’s clones.</p><p>“You good Boba?” Obi-wan checks.</p><p>“Yup,” Boba nods but doesn move to get off of Obi-wan.</p><p>The Jedi raises an eyebrow, “You <em>can</em> get down now you know?”</p><p>“But I like it up here.”</p><p>Obi-wan sighs and his Padawan chuckles, earning him an annoyed look. </p><p>Skywalker shrugs, “Your back’s comfortable, Master.”</p><p>“Alright is someone going to explain this Jedi shit to us and why he’s calling you Master? I didn’t comment in the arena but,” Cara asks, looking at Obi-wan.</p><p>“Anakin is my Padawan learner, my student or apprentice if you will. Master is a title bestowed upon Jedi when they pass their Master trials. However it is what Padawans and younglings will call older Jedi. A formality if you will. Anakin does not have to call me Master all the time.” Obi-wan explains.</p><p>Skywalker shrugs, “I actually call him Obi-wan most of the time. But falling back on formalities when surrounded by strangers is safest,”</p><p>Which Jango could understand.</p><p>Except he got the vibe that what Skywalker said wasn’t true. He calls Obi-wan ‘Master’ most of the time, or Master Obi-wan or Master Kenobi, rarely just Obi-wan.</p><p>Weird but Jango wasn’t about to question the Jedi on a <em>feeling</em>.</p><p>…</p><p>He’ll ask Obi-wan later.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Mando asks.</p><p>“...Good question.” Obi-wan says before shouting, “Where are we going?”</p><p>“We’re taking you to safety Sir! You have civilians with you!” The pilot yells back.</p><p>Which, Jango could accept. Especially with Boba on board.</p><p>“Who’s he calling civilians?” Cara asks. </p><p>Jango points to his son still hanging on Kenobi’s back.</p><p>“I still have the Child Cara.” Mando adds.</p><p>Cara snorts, “Oh please, that thing is deadly.”</p><p>Jango had to agree there. </p><p>“Is that a Baby Yoda?” Skywalker asks, finally taking note of the small child in Mando’s arms.</p><p>“It’s a baby of Yoda’s species, yes. Well, it’s a child. Mentally I’d put him about 3-5, biologically he’s 50, about.” Obi-wan explains.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Skywalker says, looking as if it was anything but okay but that he wasn’t about to ask more questions.</p><p>“What’s that?” Senator Amidala yells, pointing to something.</p><p>Skywalker looks and yells, “It’s Dooku! Shoot him down!”</p><p>The pilots response was, “We’re out of rockets, sir.”</p><p>Evidently the clones had used them all before picking them up.</p><p>Great.</p><p>“Follow him!” Skywalker orders.</p><p>“Can we take him?” Senator Amidala didn’t seem confident, very nervous.</p><p>“Depends. Can he do the lightning thing?” Mando asks.</p><p>“Lightning thing?” Cara repeats.</p><p>“One of the Jedi shot lightning out of their hands.” Mando explains.</p><p>“...He better not learn how to do that.” Cara points to the Terror Child. Jango could agree with that sentiment.</p><p>“It’s not an ability all Jedi have.” Obi-wan cuts in, “It’s actually a rather dark power, so there is a chance Dooku will be able to shoot lightning, yes. You needn’t fight him if you do not wish to. Anakin and I can take him.”</p><p>Jango snorts, “Right, like I’m letting you run headlong into <em>another</em> fight.”</p><p>“You were fine with watching me be executed.” Obi-wan snaps.</p><p>“I had confidence you’d get out and was ready to assist if you needed it. Which, you <em>didn’t</em>.”</p><p>Obi-wan sighs, “Boba is staying on the ship.”</p><p>“Nu uh.” Boba immediately protests.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please just give up, I don’t want to listen to this for the entire trip,” Jango knew Boba was fully willing and capable of doing this for <em>hours</em>. And he’ll eventually switch to holding his breath until he gets what he wants.</p><p>Boba will hold his breath until he passes out.</p><p>Jango had never been more terrified the first time that had happened.</p><p>Now it was a mere annoyance.</p><p>“You will stay back and not engage.” Obi-wan settles.</p><p>Boba pouts, but concedes with a grumbled, “fine.”</p><p>Senator Amidala seemed to be about to make a remark when the transport was shot, they hit something and her, a trooper and Mando got knocked out of the transport.</p><p>“Padme!” Skywalker shouts.</p><p>“They’re fine,” Obi-wan immediately states, facing Cara who had seemed worried, but not to the extent Skywalker was.</p><p>“Put the ship down!” Skywalker orders.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-wan moves over to Skywalker, no longer holding onto the ship- which filled Jango with more anxiety than he’d care to admit, although he’d blame it on the fact that Boba was still on Obi-wan’s back- “Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way.” Obi-wan walks further into the transport, ordering “Follow that speeder,” but still not securing himself again.</p><p>“Lower the ship!” Skywalker tries again.</p><p>Jango rolled his eyes, Kenobi had a higher rank, no matter what the pilot would listen to Obi-wan over Skywalker.</p><p>“Anakin stop. I need you. If we can get Dooku now we can finish this war before it’s begun!” Obi-wan shouts, trying to get his Padawan to see sense apparently, “We have a job to do!”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Skywalker immediately refutes, “Put the ship down!”</p><p>“You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!” </p><p>You know that feeling you get when you watch two people fight and you barely know them?</p><p>Jango had never really understood the uncomfortableness it caused until now.</p><p>Because, wow, Jango really wanted to be <em>anywhere</em> but here. Even down on the sand. </p><p>Looking to Cara provided that she was probably thinking the same thing.</p><p>“I can’t leave her!”</p><p>“Come to your senses!” Obi-wan switches tactics, “What do you think Padme would do if she were in your shoes?”</p><p>Skywalker's reply was hesitant, after some clear thought, “She’d do her duty.”</p><p>“...So are you two done?” Cara asks and both men immediately turn their attention toward her. Skywalker flushes, probably realizing the rather personal argument they just had in front of strangers.</p><p>Obi-wan walked further into the gunship, “Boba you should stick with your father. I’m going to engage Dooku directly and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Obi-wan explains, gently sliding Boba off his back, setting him down by Jango’s legs. Boba immediately grabs onto them for balance and security.</p><p>Boba glares at Obi-wan but grumbles out a “Fine,” and stays with Jango.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Jango asks, if they’re going to fight Dooku, they better have a plan. Or Kenobi is more stupid than he thought.</p><p>Yet Cara was the one who answered, “Shoot him.” She holds up a rotary blaster she must of gotten from one of the Troopers.</p><p>Obi-wan sighs, “He can deflect those bolts.”</p><p>“All of them? At 8 bolts per <em>second</em>?”</p><p>Obi-wan gives her a flat look. “No. <em>But</em> he will deflect <em>some</em> of them at <em>us</em> and we do not want to kill him. “</p><p>Cara fiddles with the blaster for a second before saying, “Stun mode.” with a smile.</p><p>“It’s not a bad plan.” Skywalker states.</p><p>“Anakin and I will go in first, see what Dooku’s threat level is. Depending on that, it may be best to leave dealing with Dooku up to Anakin and I.” Obi-wan calmly states. </p><p>Jango didn’t really agree with that.</p><p>“That’s stupid,” Evidently Cara agrees with Jango.</p><p>“I’m sorry, do you <em>want</em> to get electrocuted? Because if you go in guns blazing without first surveying his power levels you very well might. Or <em>choked!</em>” </p><p>And Obi-wan made some good points. Dammit.</p><p>Cara seems to agree, she wasn’t happy but she conceded, “Fine. You and Anakin go in, you get his threat level, and if lightning is a concern, you distract him while I fire off fifty rounds.”</p><p>Obi-wan sighs, “Fine. If that’s what you want to do. I’ll give you a signal when you’re good to go. Please don’t do it before, you might hit <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“What signal?” Obi-wan must do <em>something</em> with the Force since Cara’s face scrunches up, and she says, “Weird. Okay.”</p><p>“And what’ll we be doing?” Boba asks.</p><p>It’s not a bad question. But if Obi-wan had forgotten they were there Jango could’ve done some other more nefarious things. Like attach a bomb to Dooku’s pants.</p><p>“You will stay back and stay hidden. Jango will provide cover fire if one of us needs it.”</p><p>Well. Back up ain’t a bad job. Means he could still throw a bomb at Dooku.</p><p>Soon, they arrive at a hangar, all five of them jumping off and heading inside, Jango, Boba and Cara staying behind as Obi-wan and Anakin rush into the main hangar where Dooku was. </p><p>Kneeling down, Jango pulled out a couple of sticky grenades. Cara looks at him in confusion as he hands them over to Boba. </p><p>“Ship?” Boba asks, pocketing the grenades, Jango nods, earning a smile from his child before Boba rushes off, staying in the shadows and remaining hidden.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“We don’t want him getting away if you fail to get a good shot in.” Jango states, Cara concedes his point but still looks upset. Probably at Jango giving a ten year old bombs. Well, he’s never telling her about Boba’s training.</p><p>“Are you shitting me.” Cara grumbles, Jango looks into the Hangar to see Skywalker missing and Obi-wan facing off against Dooku alone. Jango hopes Obi-wan had given Cara the signal, as she comes out into the open and starts firing rounds at Dooku.</p><p>Former Jedi, apparently, are quite adept at avoiding blaster shots. Even eight bolts a second.</p><p>So much for that plan.</p><p>Even with Obi-wan distracting him Dooku was able to avoid Cara’s shots.</p><p>Shit. </p><p>Jango came out, standing beside Cara and started firing at Dooku too.</p><p>Except nothing was working. Thankfully Obi-wan was taking all of Dooku’s lightning into his lightsaber somehow, because Jango didn’t want to get electrocuted while wearing <em>metal armour</em>. Somehow, that didn’t seem like a good idea.</p><p>Skywalker comes back into the fray at one point, and quickly leaves it after losing his arm. </p><p>Seriously kid? At least Jedi had access to good prosthetics.</p><p>And for some reason Jango gets the feeling Obi-wan is blaming himself for Skywalkers injuries. Since Obi-wan is distracting Dooku and guarding Jango and Cara he couldn’t protect Skywalker. </p><p>Eh. The kid chose to fight. He got injured. It happens. He can get a new arm.</p><p>A loud explosion sounds, Jango sees part of Dooku’s ship up in flames. As it had distracted Jango, and Obi-wan, it also distracted Dooku enough that Cara was finally able to get in a proper shot, getting the Count down for the count.</p><p>Cara looks very proud of herself as Obi-wan powers down his lightsaber, and Boba comes running back to Jango from behind Dooku’s ship. </p><p>Where Boba came from did not escape Obi-wan, as the Jedi came over, looking very disappointed. “Jango. Did you send Boba to blow up Dooku’s ship?”</p><p>“He did.” Cara answers before he can.</p><p>Rude. Now he can’t lie.</p><p>Obi-wan sighs a Disappointment Sigh<sup>TM</sup>, and shakes his head. Then kneels down to talk to Boba, “That was very dangerous. I know you know what you are doing, of that I have no doubt, but it worries me when you so willingly go into a dangerous situation. While I must thank you for giving Cara the opening she needed, I also ask that you not put yourself in dangerous situations again.” Obi-wan says kindly and softly.</p><p>Jango could hear Boba grumbling but ultimately his son nods, “Fine. I won’t go into dangerous situations unless it’s to save you or Buir’s ass.”</p><p>Jango wants to protest the implication that he’d need his ass saved by his ten year old, but he can definitely see that happen. It probably would’ve happened earlier if Mando hadn’t interrupted Jango and Obi-wan’s fight on Kamino. Because Jango knows he definitely wasn’t winning that fight without outside help. Outside help being Boba and the Slave I.</p><p>“I will concede to that condition.” Obi-wan states and stands up to speak to Jango, “I cannot believe you gave bombs to a child.”</p><p>“He knows how to use them.” Was not a good defence as Obi-wan just looked at him in disappointment before turning around and heading to Skywalker, who was trying to get up with only one arm. After helping him up, a Green Troll, similar to the Terror Child, comes into the hangar. </p><p>Yoda?</p><p>Jango really wants to know where all these names are coming from because he sure as shit hasn’t met this Jedi before.</p><p>“Master Yoda. We were able to stun Dooku.” Obi-wan states, supporting Skywalker as Yoda walked to them. Completely ignoring Jango and Cara. Rude.</p><p>“See that, I can. Good work, you all did. Stop this war, we might.” </p><p>Who the fuck talks like that? Yoda obviously but who taught the old Troll?</p><p>“War?” Cara questions, confused.</p><p>“Yes. Dooku intended to start a war between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic.”</p><p>Obi-wan’s answer only served to confuse Cara more, “What?”</p><p>“I- which part is confusing you?” Cara waves him off, probably intending to figure it out on her own.</p><p>“To Coruscant we must go.” Yoda states and whatever he intended on saying next is cut off by Cara.</p><p>“Ok. No. Someone needs to explain things because What the Fuck-”</p><p>“Language,” Obi-wan cuts in.</p><p>“Fuck isn’t a new word to the kid. Jango has been saying it all fucking day.” You know, it’s different when it’s <em>Jango</em> swearing around his kid and not this random woman he met less than an hour ago. “Now what the fuck do you mean we’re going to Coruscant? Why the shit would we go to the <em>Imperial Capital</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Imperial</em> Capital? It’s the Capital of the Galactic Republic. My dear, there hasn’t been an Empire in thousands of years.”</p><p>“There was one like five years ago.” Cara states, clearly confused and up in arms.</p><p>No?</p><p>Did Jango miss an Empire?</p><p>“Perhaps we should get you a medical check up.”</p><p>“I’m not crazy.”</p><p>“I’m not saying you are. But you were transported across the Galaxy by a Force artifact, perhaps it scrambled your brain a tad bit. Who was the emperor of this Empire?”</p><p>“Uh, Palpatine.”</p><p>“See, that’s the current Chancellor of the Republic, perhaps the Force muddled your brain a bit. It happens.” Obi-wan was clearly trying to be supportive and reassuring but Jango could tell he was alarmed. Maybe the Force didn’t muddle brains?</p><p>Cara huffs a sigh, clearly conceding to the fact that she won’t win this. “Fine. And when my brain turns out normal. Someone is explaining this.”</p><p><em>”If her brain turns out normal we won't be </em>able<em> to explain</em>” Jango hears Obi-wan say but the man hadn’t moved his mouth. And no one else seemed to have heard it. </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>“Inform the Senate of this plot, we will.” Yoda states, then asks, “Transported across the Galaxy you were? Come from, where did you?”</p><p>“Be’ilad. Me, the kid and Mando were in some room, the kid touched this weird crystal, it felt like a psionic blast knocked me back and then I passed out. Woke up in a cell here.”</p><p>“Mm, Weird Crystal?” Yoda asks.</p><p>Jango was curious too. But Obi-wan wasn’t.</p><p>Which was weird until Jango realized that Mando probably explained this to Obi-wan after Jango had peace’d out after hearing Mando had magically gotten transported across the Galaxy. Jango didn’t really want to deal with what he had assumed were concussed ramblings.</p><p>Apparently they weren’t.</p><p>“It was a glowing crystal in the ground. We went into this weird building-”</p><p>“It was the Be’ilad Jedi Temple. According to Mando’s account it was abandoned.” Obi-wan cuts in.</p><p>“Odd that is. Living in that temple, monks are. Abandoned it is not.”</p><p>“Well it was empty. Old.” Cara swallows, “There were a lot of skeletons. Me and Mando went in as far as we could. The room we locked ourselves in had a weird crystal in the ground. When the kid touched it, it started glowing and then it threw us all back.”</p><p>“Hmmm, peculiar that is. Return to Be’ilad, you must. Come with you Master Kenobi and I will.” </p><p><em>’Why does he talk like that?’</em> Jango thought, it’s weird.</p><p>“Master Yoda is eight hundred years old. Seven hundred years ago people spoke like that Jango.” Obi-wan states, as if answering his thought. Everyone stared at him. “What?”</p><p>“He didn’t ask a question, Master.” Skywalker states.</p><p>“Yes he did. He asked why Master Yoda talked as he does.”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>say</em> that.” While Jango knew Jedi could read minds, his was incased in Beskar. Meaning, that shouldn’t be <em>possible</em>.</p><p>“Wh-” Obi-wan cuts himself off as he comes to a realization with a “Fuck.”</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“I hate you.” Obi-wan sighs, “It appears, we have a Force bond Jango.”</p><p>“A what? I didn’t consent to that!”</p><p>“I didn’t either.”</p><p>Yoda chuckled, the bastard, “A Force-willed Force bond. Sacred that is. Wants you together, the Force does. Break it, we cannot.”</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>“Wait is that why I suddenly know all these random <em>Jetiise</em> names?” Because that actually made sense.</p><p>“I suppose so. A Force Bond would negate the Beskar somewhat, allowing us to connect through the Force a little and share necessary information.” Obi-wan shrugs.</p><p>“Ani!” Senator Amidala interrupts, running into the Hangar and straight to Skywalker. Obi-wan smoothly removes himself as Amidala hugs Skywalker, and walks over to Jango and Boba.</p><p>“Hey, nice to see you survived.” Cara says as Mando approaches her with the Terror Child in hand. Mando shrugged, and whatever he was about to say was cut off by Master Yoda coming to them.</p><p>“A child, you have. Told about him, I have been.” Yoda states.Jango isn’t really sure <em>when</em> Yoda was told about the Terror child, but, Jedi were weird.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Was Mando’s very intelligent answer.</p><p>“See him, I would like.” Mando kneels down and sets the child on the ground in front of Yoda. Terror walked forward a bit, seemingly happy to see Yoda. “Hmm,” Yoda takes one of the Child’s hands in his and goes silent.</p><p>“They are conversing through the Force. Master Yoda is learning more about the Child.” Obi-wan explains.</p><p>“Oh.” Mando sits down properly, seemingly content to wait for them to stop.</p><p>Jango turns his attention to Obi-wan.</p><p>If this Force bond conveyed all necessary information, then he’d know about the clones, right? He would know their true purpose?</p><p>Except. </p><p>Searching Obi-wan’s face now, and thinking back to the man earlier, nothing indicated that he knew. If he did, why would they use the clones?</p><p>It was dangerous, Dooku could-</p><p>Jango swallowed, why did he care about some stupid <em>Jetiise</em>? Obi-wan he could understand, but, he could save Obi-wan. Take him far away, away from the Clones. Keep him safe. </p><p>Because they have this fucking Force Bond.</p><p>And Jango <em>cares</em>.</p><p>He <em>cares</em> about Obi-wan.</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?” Jango asks, Obi-wan raises an eyebrow but nods. Jango guides him away from the group, leaving Boba with Cara.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Jango opens his mouth but he’s not entirely sure what to say. Should he tell Obi-wan about the Clones true purpose? Why should he? Because some stupif Force bond has made him <em>care</em> about the Jedi in front of him?</p><p>“Does the Force Bond make me” Jango struggled with how to phrase this, “Feel things I don’t want to feel?”</p><p>Obi-wan raises his eyebrow once more, “No. A force bond is simply that. A bond. It’s like a comm connection. It allows contact, it’ll make you feel closer to me, as you do have access to my mind. But it won’t influence your emotions in any way. <em>I</em> might influence your emotions if mine spill over the bond, but you should be able to identify them as not your own. They’ll feel foreign in your brain like-” Obi-wan stops himself and shuts his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, Jango felt a wave of sadness wash over him. And Jango could see what Obi-wan meant. This sadness wasn’t his own, it wasn’t coming from him, he didn’t feel it, but <em>he did</em>. He could feel the sadness and while he couldn’t identify where it came from, he knew without a doubt that it wasn’t his sadness. “Oh.” With that little word, the sadness disappears just as easily as it had arrived.</p><p>“See? You’ll know.” Obi-wan says as if he hadn’t made Jango want to bawl his eyes out. Who holds that much sadness?  “Is that all?”</p><p>“I-” Fuck.</p><p>If the bond doesn’t make him care that means- it means Jango actually cares for Kenobi.</p><p>Damnit. Jango didn’t want to do this. He didn’t- he didn’t know Obi-wan, how could he start to care about his stupidly handsome face and his stupid plans?</p><p>He didn’t want to feel sad when Obi-wan left him.</p><p>He didn’t want to worry when Obi-wan went into battle.</p><p>He didn’t want to like Obi-wan’s stupid face.</p><p>He didn’t want to like Obi-wan’s ridiculous humor.</p><p>He didn’t want to like Obi-wan’s stupid eyebrow raise and the ridiculous amount he conveys through it.</p><p>He didn’t want to miss Obi-wan when the man left him.</p><p>He didn’t want to like the way Obi-wan and Boba interact.</p><p>He didn’t want to be <em>fond</em> of Obi-wan.</p><p>Because he knew what that meant.</p><p>He <em>crushing</em> on Obi-wan.</p><p>For fucks sake.</p><p>“You should stay away from the clones.” Jango says before he can stop himself.</p><p>“Why?” Obi-wan asks hesitantly.</p><p>“When Dooku hired me, he said, the Clones are chipped- the Kaminoans will tell you they’re behavioural chips but they’re not- they’re control chips. With one order, they’ll hunt down and kill all the Jedi.” Jango hates the words he says. Hates the way Obi-wan physically flinches from them.</p><p>“I’ll inform the Council.” Obi-wan nods, probably to himself, “Thank you, for telling me this.”</p><p>Jango nods slightly, “Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>Obi-wan raises his stupid eyebrow, “What are you sorry for? This information will save lives. You did what you thought was best. After hearing your little debate on what to say to Dooku, still disappointed you chose to flip him off of all things, I can understand why you hate Jedi. We have not been kind to you. It is understandable you’d wish for our demise.”</p><p>Why.</p><p>Why did Kenobi have to be understanding? Jango has been conspiring to kill them for a decade and Kenobi <em>understands</em>? How? How can someone understand wishing <em>genocide</em> upon them?</p><p>Obi-wan rests a hand on Jango’s shoulder, and speaks earnestly, “I am a Jedi Jango. We failed you, and it’s understandable that from that failure, hate would rise. But, despite your hate, you made a different choice. You chose to help us, and now you’re choosing to share information that will save many lives. I am incredibly happy and proud that you chose to share this information with me. And thank you. For helping us today.”</p><p>Jango has decided.</p><p>Obi-wan has a few screws loose. </p><p>That is the <em>only</em> explanation. Jango just told him- well thought loudly- that he wished genocide upon the Jedi and now Obi-wan is <em>thanking him</em>? Not just that, he’s <em>proud</em>? And <em>happy</em>? Jango is pretty sure being a Jedi doesn’t mean you forgive people for attempted genocide and try to understand where they came from.</p><p>His <em>Jetii</em> was so ridiculous. Jango leans his head forward, gently touching it Obi-wan’s forehead.  “You’re ridiculous, <em>Cyare</em>.” Jango mutters with his eyes closed. He’s rather certain, or hopeful at least, that Obi-wan doesn’t understand the gesture. Or the word.</p><p>_-Obi-wan-_</p><p>Obi-wan didn’t mind this Kov’nyn, it was a lot gentler than the one Jango had given him on Kamino. It was nice.</p><p>And what Jango had called him. Cyare. <em>Beloved</em>. Obi-wan is not ashamed to admit he felt the same way.</p><p>It had taken an embarrassingly short amount of time for Obi-wan to fall for Jango. Part of him had held off as Jango <em>did</em> hate Jedi and had killed them, but after seeing the memories of what Jango had experienced due to Jedi’s mistakes- and really seeing memories despite Jango being clad in Beskar really should of tipped him off on the Force Bond- it was a lot easier to understand why Jango had done what he did.</p><p>Didn’t absolve him of all wrongdoing, he did still create an army to <em>kill</em> the Jedi, but Obi-wan couldn’t really bring himself to care. Jango had told him about it. He had helped them take down Dooku. </p><p>So Obi-wan didn’t really care about the past. </p><p>He cared about this moment. </p><p>This quiet moment with Jango.</p><p>It wasn’t going to last, Obi-wan would have to deal with a lot of things. The Clone Army. Dooku’s defeat. Anakin’s missing an arm. And many more things.</p><p>But right now. Right here. </p><p>He was going to bask in this nice moment.</p><p>It was the start of a new future.</p><p>“So I’ve been told Cyar’ika.” <em>Darling</em>. Obi-wan smiled.</p><p>This moment was nice.</p><p>He wanted it to last.</p><p>To be undisturbed.</p><p> </p><p>The only acceptable disturbance was Boba’s loud petulant groan, having overheard the pair.</p><p>Ah. Children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Kov'nyn is also called the Keldabe Kiss when done gently as Jango does to Obi-wan. It's a form of kiss between fully armoured Mandalorians and a show of affection. (Hence why in AOTC Boba does a Keldabe Kiss to Jango's helmet- that his decapitated head was not in.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>